The End
by Bliss Tennant
Summary: Trigger warnings; violence, blood, cursing, and suicidal thoughts. Also there's a little feel-good fluff. This is a fan story in the universe of Soul Eater. It doesn't contain any of the original show/manga characters. All characters in here are mine.


The battered and confused group of weapons and meisters limped their way through the masses of jungle shrubs and dead animals. The only thing they all had in common was one thought: _What kind of monster could do that?_ Indeed a monster compared to what she was before. She used to be good. But now, who could tell?

 _She was like my sister. The closest thing to a sister, really. But even still, I'm not sure what I am. I'm not sure what Wiriamu is. I don't even know Taylor or Newt. And no one knew Mico. Even her parents- whoever they are- wouldn't know her. The madness took complete control of her, just like it warned us. I should have listened. I should have noticed! I-  
_ She felt herself being pulled back by her hair.

"Berry! Watch where you're walking!"

"Huh?" She turned around to see her brother Wiriamu holding her long beaded ponytail. He seemed to be panting like he'd been in a car accident or something.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine-"

He jerked her back towards him and held her so she was facing the way she was originally heading.

"You almost walked yourself right off of a cliff. I know you're confused, but watch yourself."

He let go of her like she was a stranger who mistook him for a friend. Turning his back on her, he walked away and trudged off into the jungle with his head hung low.

"It's not like you're the only one Berry." The words hit Buraizu like a kick to the gut. _It must have gotten to him too. Huh. He's right even when he's all shook up. Ah, I'm being stupid!_ She immediately ran to his side and just walked beside him, not saying a word. After all, he knew everything, even what she was thinking. A cough from Taylor broke the deafening silence.

"Are we going to act like this never even happened, or are we gonna start talking about a plan?"

 _Planning… what an idiotic thing to suggest. You can't plan against the insanity that's consumed Mico…  
You can't plan for the unpredictable._

As Taylor was beating herself up inside, the others silently agreed with what she was thinking, but played along instead of making her look the fool. Newt stepped up next to Taylor and slowly put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently. She tensed up at first, but then realized that it was Newt.

 _The kind, quiet, handsome Newt._ She shook the thought from her head as Wiriamu and Buraizu met them under the tree they were standing. Standing in an awkward, silent circle, the only thing that could be heard were the incredibly rude and loud birds flying above the treetops. Kicking at the ground, Taylor muttered something even more ridiculous than attempting a plan.

"Why don't we walk away? Just like we all know, it's impossible to plan against insanity. So why should we put our lives on the line for something we won't win. Besides, if we did try, none of us would be able to kill her. We loved her when she was sane, if that's even the right word. She was a sister to all of us."

Buraizu used every ounce of strength she dared to muster and put it into a slap to Taylor's face. There was a moment of complete silence as Buraizu's hand impacted Taylor's face.

"Don't even say that! That's not an option in any situation! If we don't stop her, who-"

"Buraizu did you just- Did you just hit me? Did you just fucking slap me?"

Taylor raised her hand and back-handed Buraizu in the jaw. The boys attempted to restrain the girls, but it was far too late to calm them down. Taylor transformed her knuckles into spikes and punched Newt's hands away. Buraizu kicked Wiriamu's shins and pushed him off. The girls grabbed each other by the arms and wrestled to the ground, quickly followed by Buraizu getting her hands around Taylor's throat and Taylor wrapping Buraizu's hair around her forearm and yanking as hard as she could.

The boys recovered from their 'injuries' and proceeded to try again at separating the girls. Taylor threw the other three into a nest of trees by catching them all with Buraizu's hair. Thinking she'd won, she dropped the braid and turned her back to them. Buraizu jumped right back up and whipped Taylor with her hair, causing Taylor to fall on her knees and clutch her bleeding arm.

"Taylor. Stop it. I don't really want to hurt you, and I know you don't want to hurt me. So _cut it out_."

She cowered over her bleeding and hurt friend and offered her hand to help her up. Taylor just sat there, folded over on herself.

"Please kill me. Please. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I- I shouldn't be here."

There was a moment of silence after that. _Did she really mean that?_ The other three shared that same thought.

Newt stood up and slowly, slowly walked towards her.

"Taylor…. We won't kill you. Or anyone for that matter. Except anyone that dares hurt you, love."

He kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say something like that again."

A tear slipped from her eye and she sniffled, then remaining silent. After a few seconds, he picked her up bridal style and she buried her face in his chest, no one saying a word. Wiriamu waved them forward and they walked deeper into the forest again.


End file.
